zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Keese
Keese are bats that are often found in caves and dungeons, but sometimes found on the overworld. They usually have black skin, and fly towards Link. They also have the perfect attendance award, appearing in every Zelda game, possibly the only enemies to do so, besides the octorok. ''The Legend of Zelda Keese appear in every Dungeon throughout the game, and often litter areas in those Dungeons. They fly around the screen, not heading towards anything in particular, and stop for a short amount of time. Come as red Keese when a Vire is harmed to a point. Adventure of Link The Keese in this game take on a more blue and white color, and are usually found in forests. They hang at the top of the screen, waiting for someone to pass, and dive down to attack them. Take only one hit to defeat. Another kind of Keese, the red and white one, fly down when someone approaches, and turns into a Ache, which shoots fireballs at their prey. But they behave like Keese in almost every respect, so they are often confused with them. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In this game, they take an approach more similar to Zelda 2's Keese, including the idea of them only moving when Link gets close. They aren't as commonly found as they used to be, although they aren't rare. They stay dormant, and fly around when they're approached, stopping after a while. In the Dark World, Keese replaced with winged eyeballs, who are pretty much the same as Keese, but with a vastly different appearance. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Keese return to its roots in this game, taking on a darker color, like in ''The Legend of Zelda. They act similarly to the originals, too, moving around whenever they please, and like the original, they are weak. There are also larger Keese that only appear during the fight with the Grim Creeper, the mini-boss of Dungeon number seven. These are stronger than a regular Keese. The Vire in Turtle Rock turns into Big Keese when destroyed that fly into you and leave. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Keese return as pure black bats, flying high mostly in dungeons. Whenever it sees Link, it will fly down to attack. The easiest way to kill one is to hit it with arrows. Sometimes, they are ignited with flames ('Fire Keese'), but still surviving. If they attack Link, he will be set on fire, and if he's carrying a Deku Shield, it will burn up. And sometimes, they are ignited with Blue Fire ('Ice Keese'), which makes them cold, and if they attack Link, he becomes frozen. If you shoot a Keese with a Fire Arrow or Ice Arrow, they will also become one of them. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Keese remain exactly the same in Majora's Mask as they did in Ocarina of Time, including being mostly found in Dungeons. There are larger forms of Keese called Bad Bats, which act the same, but pack a bigger punch. A good way to avoid an attack by a swarm of Keese is to wear the Stone Mask, making you invisible to enemies. Tatl: "What?! Don't you know about the Keese? Use Z Targeting when it gets close. Even if it flies off, I'll follow it for you." Tatl: "Don't tell me you don't know about the Fire Keese! Defeat it before it swoops down on you. I do not want to roast!" Tatl: "You know about the Ice Keese, right? Destroy it before it swoops down on you. I hate the c-c-cold!" The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Keese are the same as they were in Link's Awakening, on account of the fact that Flagship used the data used to make Keese. However, they are a lot more erratic than they were in Link's Awakening. Another form of Keese is the Fire Keese, similar to the Fire Keese of past games, and any Keese who encounters fire will become one. They fly higher in the air than Keese, and swoop down on their enemies. Big Keese sometimes accompany the enemy, Blue Stalfos. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Keese take on a more Goblinesque form in this game, flying faster than most Keese. They are usually found in Dungeons, and also appear as Fire Keese. Unlike other Keese, they do not head straight into their enemy, they wait and prepare to strike. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Keese slowly fly around dark caves and dungeons, with no real strategy. Easily defeated and of little threat to Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Keese abide in all dark places in this game, especially places where the lantern is required. Without proper lighting, the only thing visible are their glowing eyes. They swoop from out of the darkness and attack Link without warning, but are only effective in large groups. As in ''Ocarina of Time there are Fire Keese and Ice Keese along with the regular varieties. Fire Keese will burn Link's wooden shield and Ice Keese will freeze him in place for a few seconds. Fire and Ice Keese are not found outside of obvious habitats (volcanoes and snowy mountians respectively), although all forms of Keese are found in the Cave of Ordeals. Category: Enemies